Musicians generally have to create or write melodies to create a song. To create a melody, musicians need to select a group of music notes or chords and organize them into an arrangement that appeals to the musician or listener. For a writer of music, the difficulty in writing a song lies in the selection of notes and chords and the corresponding arrangement of said notes and chords into a musically appealing arrangement to create a melody that serves as a basis for the song.
Music software presently enables a user to input individual notes and chords, generally in the form of a base melody, into music software. The software generally enables the user to modify the notes and chords and provides playback of the input and modification. The base melody can be manipulated by the software to obtain a manipulated melody most suitable to the user's needs. While such software is valuable for teaching music and writing music, existing music software does not help a musician create an initial melody, or string of music notes and chords, that is a necessary first step in writing a song.